No es un adiós
by Atori-chan
Summary: Los pensamientos de Sasuke el día de su partida y sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sakura.


**-No es un adiós-**

¿Dónde está la luz? Ahora solo veo oscuridad. Me encuentro entre las sombras, entre las penumbras.

Es una sensación ya conocida. La tuve hace años, cuando era tan solo un crío. Un niño que había visto con sus propios ojos como su familia moría uno tras otro por obra de tu propio hermano.

Ese momento quedó grabado en mi mente, acompañándome a lo largo de los años como una estaca clavada en el corazón.

Sentí que no podía fiarme de nadie por temor a que me hiriesen como había sucedido con mi hermano. Él, aquella persona que tanto adoraba y estimaba, ahora mismo no puedo sentir más que odio y asco. Con la única idea y era la de matarle. Vivía con ese objetivo y con esa obsesión.

Pero lo reconozco. Era y soy débil. Necesito poder. Para mí no había nada más. Era lo único a lo que me ambicionaba.

Pero llegaste y entraste en mi despreciable vida. Porque es lo que era una vida despreciable cargada de soledad.

Al principio me resultaste no solo una molestia, sino una auténtica pesada. Pegada continuamente a mí como una lapa. Considerándome de tu propiedad. Llamándome de manera cariñosa con demasiada confianza. Nunca te lo dije, pero odiaba cada vez que lo hacías.

Pero en aquel tiempo solo pensaba en mí mismo y tú eras una inmadura, o eso creía.

De lo que sí estaba seguro es que a pesar de mi indeferencia contigo, cada vez que pasaba de ti, aún así venías a mi lado con tu rostro sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado tratando de ganar mi simpatía.

Pasó el tiempo y fui madurando algunos aspectos, comprendiendo el valor de la amistad, aunque como es lógico en mí nunca lo demostré abiertamente. Y en ese tiempo, cuando estábamos en nuestro equipo de 7, mi atención por ti se incrementaba. Si te veía en peligro no dudaba en ir a tu lado para protegerte.

La verdad, ahora que me encuentro caminando hacia mi nuevo destino, hacia una vida donde no existía la felicidad ni la alegría, no puedo evitar recordar aquellos momentos tan especiales que nunca podré olvidar mientras viviese.

Si alguien viera lo que pienso se reiría en mis narices. Yo el famoso Sasuke Uchiha pensando como una chica. Y tú Sakura, tú eres la culpable. Me has cambiado. Y con tus actos, con cada muestra tuya de amor y preocupación hacia mi persona poco a poco me ibas ablandado.

No quiero decírtelo pero sé que estoy enamorado de ti, como tú lo estás de mí.

¿Cuándo fue que descubrí este sentimiento?

No lo sé.

¿Sería aquella vez cuando hicimos nuestra primera misión importante? Aquella vez en que sentí que moría a causa de aquel chico llamado Haku y tu llanto susurrando mi nombre que hizo que despertara.

No podría asegurarlo.

De lo que sí podría era que me había sentido muy feliz cuando me habías abrazado con fuerza llorando pero esta vez de alegría por aquel "milagro". Era feliz interiormente pero me había mostrado ignorante frente a ti, como siempre lo hacía.

Como por ejemplo cuando lee o Naruto demostraban su afecto por ti, y que a pesar que tú no les correspondías que les odiabas, yo me sentía celoso de ellos. Sí, celoso. Incluso a veces, sentía que la rabia me cegaba y deseaba poder matarlos. Tenía que mirar hacia otro lado, hacerme el sordo.

Otro recuerdo que me llevo de ti y el más importante es cuando hicimos el examen para convertirnos en chuunin.

Orochimaru me había dejado ese te sello maldito dejándome inconsciente, con las pesadillas de mi pasado, lavándome el cerebro y dejando que me poseyera. Pero no me había poseído completamente. Lo sé porque al despertar y verte en tan mal estado, toda sucia, golpeada, mancillada y tu largo y sedoso cabello cortado de cualquier manera hizo que perdiera los estribos, sobre todo cuando supe el nombre del causante.

Y había continuado con la masacre sino fuera porque tú me habías detenido. Tus lágrimas fueron la salvación para nuestro enemigo y había vuelto a ser el de siempre. Sino fuera por ti, no sé como habría acabado todo. Pero sé que en aquel estado, daba pánico a todos los que me rodeaban, incluso a aquellos que eran mis amigos.

Lo cierto es que no logro entender como aquel sello se cerró solo por ver tus lágrimas y tus palabras suplicantes. Puedo afirmar que en ese momento sí estaba enamorado de ti.

Cuando había terminado el asunto del examen, después del enfrentamiento a muerte con Gaara, el día en que Naruto quería aprender por la fuerza como usar el chidori, tú me habías dado las gracias por haberte salvado de aquel demonio. Pero no era así, yo me había sentido impotente ante las fuerzas descomunales entre Gaara y Naruto. Me había quedado como un simple espectador sin poder hacer nada para ayudarte, y te hice saber que había sido Naruto el que te había salvado y no yo. Entonces tú le habías mirado con cariño y aprecio agradeciéndoselo interiormente que pude ver con claridad y que me dejó hecho polvo. ¿Por qué había sido tan cortante con ella en esa ocasión? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que también había estado preocupado por ella? Que el miedo me había jugado una mala pasada.

¿A quién me engaño? No lo dije por puro orgullo.

Poco después había llegado Itachi dejándome herido psicológicamente, y tú visitándome cada día, estando día y noche velando por mi seguridad, cuando me había recuperado gracias a Tsunade, tú me habías abrazado. Sin embargo, pude notar que aquel abrazo era distinto a los otros. Ya no era un abrazo posesivo de una chica obsesionada con su amor platónico. No. Ahora era un abrazo donde mostrabas todo tu amor y tu preocupación hacia mí. Y yo, no había sido capaz de decirte que no pasaba nada, no te había devuelto el abrazo. ¡No hice nada por mi estúpido orgullo! Solo me quedé quieto, plantado como un idiota sin poder calmar esas lágrimas que caían de tus ojos verdes.

Y finalmente, hoy, el último recuerdo que me llevo de ti, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan triste? ¿Por qué me declaraste tan abiertamente sin ningún pudor tus sentimientos si como dices, sabes como me siento?

La luz que había en mi corazón que se había apagado cuando había recordado que mi deber no era estar en aquel lugar, tus palabras llenas de amor lograron que esa lucecita comenzara a parpadear como un rayo de esperanza.

Pero no podía quedarme por más que quisiera.

Y tú lo entendiste, pero lo que me había sorprendido después es tu petición de venir conmigo. Y de verdad que me hubiera gustado que en estos momentos me acompañaras, pero tú tienes aquí toda una vida y yo no tengo nada. Además de que estando conmigo correrías peligro y no quiero que te pase nada.

Pero insistías e insistías, querías venir conmigo o que me quedara en la aldea. En otras palabras, querías estar a mi lado y no te importaba nada.

Así que antes de que hicieras algo que delatase mi huída, en un movimiento casi instantáneo me puse detrás de ti, donde el viento mecía nuestro cabello en un mismo compás y te había dado las gracias en tono amable.

Gracias por haberte preocupado por mí, por hacerme ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, de ser mi amiga y lo más importante, de ser la persona que me amó con todo su corazón hasta el final.

Después, a contra de mi voluntad, te di un ligero golpe en la nuca dejándote inconsciente y escuchando como susurrabas mi nombre con ese cariño que ahora aprecio.

Sin llegar a que tu cuerpo caiga sobre el suelo duro te sujeté observándote fijamente por primera vez. Tu hermoso y delicado rostro, tus labios entreabiertos y tus ojos esmeraldas cerrados donde lágrimas descendían tocando tus mejillas sonrojadas, siendo yo culpable de aquello, por lo que no me atreví a secártelas. Te he roto el corazón, lo sé.

Que irónico.

Te amo, me amas y te rompí el corazón insultándote y abandonándote.

Había cargado tu cuerpo hasta la banca más cercana, depositándote con cuidado, observando nuevamente con fijeza aquellas facciones. Grabándolas en mi mente, recordarlas como las recuerdo ahora. Y después de eso, antes de marcharme, uní mis labios junto a los tuyos. Por primera y quizás por última vez.

No.

No sería la última vez.

Algún día volveré aún a riesgo que me odie, yo volveré por ella.

Me volteé fijando mi vista en mi antiguo hogar. El lugar donde la conocí y desde donde podía apreciarla aún en la distancia.

-esto no es un adiós Sakura. Te prometo que volveré. Por favor, espérame.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama jadeante. Había tenido un sueño muy raro. Un sueño plagado de recuerdos. Recuerdos en los que estaba él y que pensaba que había logrado olvidar tras los tres años desde su marcha.

Con cierto pesar, se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana de su habitación, corriendo las cortinas y abriendo las ventanas de par en par recibiendo la brisa matutina acariciando su rostro por lo que cerró los ojos sintiéndose en paz consigo misma.

-preciosa vista a estas horas de la mañana... –dijo de pronto una voz profunda y varonil.

La kunoichi abrió los ojos como platos y en el edificio de enfrente vio a un hombre de cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos azabaches sentado en una de las repisas que la miraba tiernamente.

Ella retrocedió involuntariamente tres pasos incrédula sin poder creerse que aquel hombre era quien se imaginaba.

Aquel hombre de un salto se adentró en la vivienda estando frente aquella mujer, donde Sakura sintió su corazón latir a mayor velocidad como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. No cabía duda de que era él. Pues esos efectos solo se producían cuando estaba a su lado.

-¿Sa... Sa... Sasuke-kun? –pudo finalmente lograr articular palabra recuperada del shock.

-me alegra que aún me llames así... -respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa que Sakura nunca había visto- hola Sakura, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Lágrimas comenzaron a descender de los ojos verdes de Sakura, y sin poder evitarlo se echó a sus brazos llorando de amargura y felicidad unidas. La emoción que sentía de tenerle de vuelta y la frustración de haberla abandonado la confundían de saber que decirle. Pero el abandono fue más fuerte.

-Sasuke... Sasuke-kun... baka... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? –recriminándole con el rostro escondido en el pecho del Uchiha.

-perdóname... –correspondiendo por primera vez a su abrazo por lo que Sakura paró de llorar por notar muestras de cariño por parte de él- pero lo hice porque te amaba... no quería que nada malo te pasara... y finalmente tras estos tres años de allí para allá me he dado cuenta de que no podía seguir, así que olvidándome de la venganza contra mi hermano regresé para estar contigo como me había prometido cuando me fui...

Sakura estaba anonada ante aquella confesión. Le miró a aquella mirada donde ahora era dulce y tierna, nada de aquella mirada afilada que tenía. Se preguntaba si aquel hombre era de verdad su Sasuke-kun o un sueño, pero no podía ser. Sentía su aliento rozando su nuca haciendo que sus sentidos se confundieran cayéndose por completo en su cuerpo.

-si nunca te llegué a decir nada de lo que en realidad sentía... –siguió hablando pero esta vez con un tono que reflejaba el arrepentimiento y la separó para poder mirarla- fue por mi orgullo y por temor a sufrir... sé que puede ser demasiado tarde y te rompí el corazón... pero me gustaría que tú y yo... bueno... –algo nervioso y sonrojado que Sakura lo vio como adorable- me gustaría que lo intentáramos...

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y dando gracias por haber mantenido ese amor aún presente en ella a pesar de todo. Le amaba, le había esperado con una esperanza de verle como una persona mejor y así había pasado.

Con sus brazos rodeó su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella para poder besarle apasionadamente. Un beso mostrando todo su amor y cariño que Sasuke comprendió muy bien, sintiéndose aliviado de que ella aún le amaba. Apretó su figura contra él disfrutando del momento.

Tenía que aprovecharlo bien, ya que después tocaría ir junto a la hokage y disculparse. Algo difícil tras lo que había hecho y que los demás le aceptaran más complicado era. Pero Sakura lo había aceptado. Lo seguía amando como la primera vez que se conocieron y que la última vez que la había visto. Pues el amor es como una flor. Se cultiva y crece.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

He aquí mi primer fic de Naruto, de una de mis parejas favoritas, sasusaku. Ya desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de publicar uno, y finalmente en una noche se me ocurrió éste. Así que si está algo mal es porque lo escribí a esas horas.

Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de él. Y por supuesto, dejadme algún review para saber si os gustaría que publicase otro fic sasusaku.

'Atori'


End file.
